A Letter to Adam
by megfurtado
Summary: Amelia writes a letter to Adam telling him all the mischief and scams Hoss and Joe had been up to while he was away. Amelia's P.O.V


Bonanza A Letter to Adam

Ages: Amelia 19 Joe 25 Hoss 31 Adam 37

Description: Amelia writes a letter to Adam telling him all the mischief and scams Hoss and Joe had been up to while he was away. Amelia's P.O.V

Episodes Mention:

Old Sheba season 6

Three Brides for Hoss season 7

Ponderosa Explosion season 8

A Nice Friendly Little Town season 8

Maestro Hoss season 8

Pride of a Man season 9

The Last Vote season 10

Dear Adam,

How are you? I hope you are doing well. Everyone here is doing fine and well. I'm sorry to say that your baby shortcake sister (a.k.a me) is not a little girl anymore. I'm nineteen now but Pa still treats me like I'm his little girl. But rests assure Big Brother I'm still the same baby sister when you left. I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you.

I don't know if this will bring you some comfort but our brothers are still the same old mischievous younger brothers when you left. Do remember the time they brought an elephant to the Ponderosa?

If you do then you're probably thinking that was the craziest thing they had gotten themselves into, well brother you've been away from home too long. The latest scams and messes they had gotten themselves into is making Pa's hair whiter (if that's even possible) and making him wish that those two were daughters. As for me I keep thinking that I should have joined you at sea.

Well for starters the Ponderosa was packed with three women all saying that Hoss wrote 'em letters asking them to marry him. Don't worry Hoss didn't write them it was a neighbor of ours who was a widower looking for a new wife and mother to his young daughter Jenny. The whole time they were here Little Joe was teasing Hoss and Hopsing threaten to quit (that's nothing new).

I'm glad to say that Hoss had pick up a habit of yours: playing music. As you're reading this you're thinking it's a good idea well I'm sorry to say that Hoss didn't pick up the guitar instead he started playing a violin after a gypsy told him that he would be a famous Maestro. Pa and Little Joe had to sleep in the barn until Hoss stop playing. The **only **one who liked hearing Hoss play was Hopsing only because it reminded him of China. Our brother Hoss would believe anything huh? At least he's not as mischief as Little Joe.

Although I must say Little Joe isn't the same little brother when you left. Little Joe has mature into a man I'm sure you are proud to call your brother. You better sit down for this because it might give you a big shock. Little Joe taught school and I don't mean a school about ranching and working. I mean a school with book learning. Who would have thunk it right?

I mean this is the same brother who would cause such a hassle to you and Pa about going to school. Thankfully it was only temporarily until the teacher Abby Pettigrew got back on her feet. She had broken her ankle after falling off Cochise but she'll be just fine. That brother of ours is still very much accident prone.

I remember one day he rode up to the house with his bedroll ties around his waist. Apparently he had gotten shot in the butt by a ricochet bullet by Willow Creek. It was so hard not to laugh. I swear with those two are gonna send Pa to an early grave and the both of us being canonized.

The best scam they had was raising rabbits so they could sell their fur. I guess I don't have to tell you whose bright idea that was (Joe's). Anyway Hoss and Joe forgot the most important number one rule about raising rabbits: they like to multiply. The Ponderosa was cover with those creatures and I ain't fooling either. I can't tell ya how livid Pa was but I'm sure you can imagine. Hopsing couldn't complain he killed some of them for dinner. I never saw Hoss turn down food.

If you think them causing havoc on the Ponderosa is bad you should see what they did in Virginia City. A couple of months ago we had mayor elections. Hoss and Joe were campaign managers for the opposing candidates. Not only were they fighting over who would be a better mayor so was everyone in town. I never saw a bigger fist fight in all my life. Unfortunately the tallies were a tie because Pa didn't vote. And the best was when Little Joe started reading Detective Dime Novels. I'm just as surprise as you are that Joe was reading but because he was reading those books he and Hoss were running around town acting like detectives only causing Pa and Clem nothing but pain and black eyes (as them).

As you can see nothing has changed since you left. I hope this letter puts a smile on your face and helps when you are homesick and don't tell me that you don't get homesick. Pa, Hoss and Joe send you their love.

I probably should have said this a long time ago I'm proud of you not only because you're following your dream as a sailor on your grandfather's ship or because you're me brother. I'm proud of you for being the man that you are. You are the most noble, strong and intelligent person I know. I know I never said that to you before but it's the honest truth. I can't begin to tell you how much you mean to me or to say thank you for all of the wonderful things you have done for me over the years. You are the greatest big brother a sister could have and be proud to have.

I love you so much and I hope one day you can come home for a visit or to stay. We miss you so much. Take care of yourself big brother and try not to work so hard. A man your age should take it easy or you'll be as old as Pa is. I'll write again soon. Keep in touch.

Your loving sister,

Amelia

P.S. If it's not too much trouble can you let Pa know how you're doing? He's awfully worry about you. And if you tell Joe how proud you are of him. He's been missing you so much (not that he'll admit to it) and I think it would help him feel better if you could tell him how you feel I sure he'll appreciate it. I'm sorry for laying this all on you but you're the only one who can assure Pa that you are okay and assure Joe about your love for him.

Thanks Adam and I hope you write home soon. Much love oxoxoxo


End file.
